Vegeta's Past
by SonGokuSuperSayijin4
Summary: Everyone knows about Goku's past but little is known about Vegeta's past, besides of course him being raised by Frieza, his home world being destroyed and him being the prince of the sayians.Everyone bragged that Prince Vegeta was destined for greatness and Vegeta belived it as well, that is until his planet is destroyed and he is forced to work under frieza's command. Please R


Vegeta gazed out of the window, deep in thought. He was only 7 years old and he had just returned from his meeting with his father, the king of all sayians. His father had discussed with him his responsibilities at his new age. Today just happened to be his birthday and the only present he recieved was a list of things he had to do to live up to his title as prince. Even though he was so young he was already given such high expectations.

His father told him that he is supposed to become the first super sayian in centuries. Not that Vegeta minded that. He was actually quite content with that expectation. Vegeta absolutely adored training and becoming stronger. He was already the strongest Sayian his age, heck he was stronger than most of the adult Sayians on the planet.

But the one responsibility he couldn't stand was being one of Frieza's slave. Vegeta shuddered at the thought. Frieza had made his father give his son over to Frieza the day he was born. He was allowed to visit his father frequently but still he couldn't stand being with that monster.

" Prince Vegeta sir. Lord Frieza has requested your presence on his ship." A lower class Sayian explained, bowing down in the prince's presence.

"Tell him I'm busy." Vegeta snapped. He had gotten enough bad news for one day. The last thing he needed was that ice jin to boss him around.

" But sir he was quite clear that he wanted you to see him." The sayian insisted.

Vegeta sighed angrily. He knew there was no point in arguing with the messenger. If vegeta didn't listen to the ice jin then he would certainly pay for it.

" Fine."

Vegeta leaped down from his chair and stomped down the hallway. He made a point to take as much time as possible on the way there. If that monster wanted him to come then he could at least wait a while for him to arrive.

Vegeta slammed the door to the ship open and and slowly followed the spiral hallway until he reached a door marked Frieza.

The room was where Frieza would always be with Zarbon and diadoria. That was his meeting hall.

" You called?" Vegeta spat, leaning against the doorway and glaring at where the ice jin sat.

" My my Vegeta arent you the feisty one." Frieza mocked, turning around to face him.

" Whatever, what do you want?"

Frieza gritted his teeth. He didnt appreciate Vegeta treating him with such disrespect.

" I have a mission for you." Frieza finally spoke. His voice was icy and cruel.

" Which would be?" Vegeta asked. He was now interested in what the monster had to say. He had never been sent on a real mission before. I mean of course he had been sent on those petty child missions to planets where the highest power level a inhabitant had was 10.

" Report to a planet called Hertiter and bring nappa and raditz along. The inhabitants are strong but should be easy enough work for you three." Frieza instructed, turning away from Vegeta.

" You will leave tomorrow afternoon. Now go train."

" Yes your heinousness." Vegeta growled sarcasticly.

" Zarbon." Frieza snapped his fingers and in an instant Zarbon had appeared in front of vegeta and punched him in the gut.

Vegeta stumbled backwards at the impact and started gasping.

" That will teach you to mock lord frieza." Zarbon hissed, tossing his green braid to lay on his shoulder before walking back into the room and closed the door behind him.

" Curse you." Vegeta gasped, not expecting Zarbon to hear him.

" Just wait." Vegeta whispered. " One day ill turn into a super sayian and kill you all. Even you Frieza."

After a few more moments Vegeta managed to regain his composure and turned to start walking down the hall towards where the training station was.

" Prince Vegeta, Wait up sir!" Nappa called.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stopped and let the nitwit catch up to him. Nappa was strong but his anger got into the way a lot which made him almost worthless.

" Lord Frieza already went over the mission with you, correct?" Nappa questioned, finally catching up to Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded in response.

" And I'm guessing your going to go train right? I will join you."

" Fine just stay out of my way." Vegeta ordered.

Frieza had ordered Nappa to be Vegeta's personal bodyguard. Though the ironic part was Vegeta was much stronger than Nappa. It was pretty redundant having a weak bodyguard.

Vegeta stopped in front of a room labeled " Training room" and kicked down the door.

" Stay away from me when I train. Don't interrupt me!"

And with that Vegeta stormed into the large training room and locked the door behind him.

Hours later Vegeta emerged from the training roon, drenched in sweat. His armor was chipped but wasn't damaged much. He had battled Saibamen and Frieza's fellow henchmen for hours. They were easy victories at first but as time went on tougher enemies arrived and his energy was draining.

He finally decided to take a break after he defeated his 20th enemy in a row.

"Prince Vegeta. How was your training?" Nappa wondered, following Vegeta out of the training room.

Nappa had done what Vegeta requested and steered clear of him throughout his entire training session.

" It was fine Nappa." Vegeta replied, not bothering to ask him how his training went. Vegeta was in a particularly happy mood at the moment which surprised Nappa. Vegeta would hardly ever answer Nappa when he asked something about him.

" What are you so happy about?" Nappa finally wondered aloud.

Vegeta looked startled for a moment before putting his usual frown back on. Vegeta had not known that he was showing his excitement.

"Nothing." Vegeta snapped, walking faster.

Vegeta was in fact quite happy at the moment. He had a great training session and to top it off he was going on his first mission the next day. How could he not be at least a little bit excited.

Vegeta paused in front of a door that read "Prince Vegeta's room" and turned to look at Nappa.

" Leave now Nappa and tell Raditz to report to the training room early tomorrow morning. We have training to do before we leave for the mission."

"Yes sir." Nappa agreed, giving a quick bow before jogging back down the hallway.

" What an idiot." Vegeta mumbled as he opened the door and stepped inside to his room.

The room was very large with a king sized bed placed smack dab in the middle. The room was painted a dark blue and had a couch, a few chairs, some tables and a mini kitchen in the far corner. The room wasn't beautiful but it wasn't like Vegeta spent enough time in the room to actually care. He went into the room only to sleep or sometimes to eat.

He striped down and tossed the clothing off to the corner of the room. There was a maid that would clean his room and he wasn't about to make her job any easier. He made that apparent because he would often thrash the room whenever he was agitated or frusterated,which quite frankly was everyday.

" What idiots! I can handle that mission by my self. I dont need those weaklings to help me!" Vegeta growled to himself angrily.

Nappa and Radditz were considerably older and weaker than Vegeta. Raditz was around 12, while Nappa was in his mid 20's. Raditz was the weakest out of the three and the lowest class warrior. Vegeta often wondered why the Ice jin monster would even have him on their team.

Vegeta trudged into his bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him, nearly tearing them off the hinges. Vegeta had a lower tech room than most which meant there were no automatic doors or switches or such.

Vegeta switched the shower to as hot as it could go before he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and sighed. He couldn't stand the way he was. He was nothing more than a common slave to Frieza and his men. That disgusted him greatly. He was a sayian Prince God Dang it! Not a low class warrior.

Vegeta punched the wall in agitation,damaging the wall and creating a giant hole in it.

Vegeta smiled at his handiwork. Frieza would always get angry when he found out the Prince had damaged his room and Vegeta always enjoyed angering him.

"One day I will defeat you,Frieza." Vegeta hissed, stepping into the steaming hot shower. " That will teach you to mock the Prince of all Sayians."

After Vegeta showered he rummaged though his closet and yanked out an outfit identical to his last outfit, minus the armor of course. He made sure to toss a few items on the floor just in spite of the maid.

Vegeta glanced out the window and saw the sky was very dark. He guessed it was in the middle of the night.

Vegeta climbed into the king size bed and spread out, absolutely exhausted. Being strong had its toll.

As soon as Vegeta closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

" Where, where am I?" Vegeta wondered, looking around at his surroundings. He didn't recognize this place. " What am I doing here?"

It was a vast planet abundant with trees and small oddly shaped houses.

Vegeta felt pain searing though his entire body. What was going on? Vegeta placed his hand on his gut before pulling it away when he felt something wet on him. He looked down to see his hand absolutely soaked in blood.

Suddenly he heard a malicious laugh echo around him, sending a shiver through his bones. It was a laugh he knew all too well.

" Fri...Frieza?" Vegeta coughed, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

Vegeta turned around, only to find himself face to face with Freiza. He was in his final form and was just a bit taller than the young Vegeta.

"Prepare to die Monkey." Frieza scoffed, punching him in the gut.

"Gah!"

Vegeta doubled over in pain. What...What was happening. He couldn't move. He could feel his body but he felt like he was no longer in control of it.

" What...What?" Vegeta slurred, staring up into Freiza's small, cruel eyes.

" This is what you get for betraying me boy! I'm done with you and your race!"

Before Vegeta could respond Frieza kicked him in the neck. He felt overwhelming pain engulf him before he died almost instantly.

"Gah!" Vegeta screamed, sitting straight up in his bed, absolutely drenched in sweat.

Vegeta's heart was beating rapidly and he was panting. He had another Frieza nightmare. Somehow that monster Ice Jin managed to get into his dreams again. Vegetas nightmares occurred 5 times a week since he met the demon. He couldn't stand it. It was like the Monster was tearing him apart from the inside.

" Curse you." Vegeta muttered, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

Vegeta sat up and started getting dressed. The sun was starting to come up and he wanted to train as much as possible before he set off for the trip. Not that he thought it would be hard. No that wasn't the case at all. He just wanted to get as strong as possible, just like always. Besides the stronger he was the faster he could murder the race, present it to Frieza, and work on getting stronger to kill the demon.

He slipped the armor on with great ease before grabbing an apple from the kitchen and set out tor the training room.

He walked into the training room to see that Nappa and Raditz were already there training.

" Good morning Sir." Raditz and Nappa echoed, glancing at the prince before returning to their stretching.

" Looks like you guys actually got your lazy butts out of bed early today." Vegeta snickered, though he was truthfully surprised. He was usually always the first one awake and the last up up.

" We are going to be leaving for the planet in exactly 3 hours, Frieza's orders." Nappa piped up, stretching his arms before going to his legs.

"Very well." Vegeta agreed, walking over to one of the numerous training sections spaced throughout the training room.

Each room was about as large as a football field and was surrounded by a very strong glass material which people claimed that even the strongest ki blast couldn't dent it, which meant, of course Vegeta had to crack it at least 10 times a week.

Vegeta walked up to the corner where a small speaker stood.

" Send in 2 saibamen with power levels of 3,000." Vegeta ordered into the speaker.

" Very well, as you wish sir." A voice replied and almost instantly 2 saibamen appeared in the room.

Even on a bad day Vegeta's power level was far beyound a 3,000 but he couldn't afford to go all out like he usually did. Because usaully he would even up in the infirmary with almost fatal wounds from over training. He didn't have time for that today.

The saibamen lunged at Vegeta, going all out. The green plant like creatures were very stupid and very easy to defeat if you knew their weakness, which Vegeta happened to know.

Vegeta dodged their attacks and retaliated with his own. In one fell swoop he decapitated one and sent the other flying towards the back wall. He was already dead way before he actually came in contact with the wall.

Vegeta grinned and studied his handiwork. Even he was surprised by how strong he was.

" Send 2 more in."

Vegeta spent 3 more hours battling the plants before Frieza's voice appeared on the intercom.

"Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz report to the shipping dock. It is time to leave for your mission." The voice ordered. It repeated 2 more times before silence filled the air again.

Vegeta smashed the last Saibaman in the head before wiping sweat off from his forehead and grinned.

"It's showtime."

" When you get on the planet there will be a full moon there, that way you can go great ape and obliterate the entire race easily. The people aren't very tough but they are known for their cunning nature and large population. Be careful." A lower class sayian instructed as we got ready to board the sayian pods.

"Ya ya ya we got it,now scram!" Nappa laughed as he threat frightened the Warrior and made him flee out of the shipping dock. Vegeta had to keep himself from smiling. He also enjoyed taunting and frightening the weak adult sayians, especially considering he was just a young boy himself and he was much stronger than them.

"How long did he say this would take to arrive on the planet?" Raditz asked, settling himself into the space pod.

" That's a good question. We would have known if Nappa didn't scare away the instructor." Vegeta leered, sitting down into his own pod.

Nappa tensed up before smiling weakly. " Well um...It ..it shouldn't take too long." Nappa shuddered,cowering in his pod.

Vegeta laughed at his terror.

" I asked earlier and they said it should take about a week." Vegeta smirked.

" Oh good I could use a good week's sleep. Well see you in a week." Raditz said yawning.

Before Vegeta or Nappa could respond all 3 of their space pod tops closed and a voice drowned out any other sound.

"You destination should be reached in 1 week. Sleeping gas will be activated now. See you in a week."

As soon as the voice ended a strange green mist spread throughout the small pod.

Almost instantly Vegeta felt himself nodding off to sleep. But right before he did he adjusted his tail to a more comfortable angle. Nothing was worse than waking up from a long rest with your tail asleep.

The cool thing about the space pods was that everyday they would eject a liquid into your body that would work as food and water and since you didnt actually eat or drink anything the bathroom wasnt a problem.

As Vegeta settled down he was instantly overtaken by the urge to sleep.

A week flew by. To Vegeta it felt like it had only been a few days since their departure.

"Prince Vegeta! Wake Up! Wake up Prince Vegeta! We will be arriving on the planet in a matter of minutes. Prepare for impact!" A Voice chimed. The voice belonged to the pod. It informed the user whenever they were getting ready to land or if a problem was detected.

Vegeta sleepily slipped open one eye and watched the sleep gas that still lingered in the air get sucked back into the gas pods. Sleep gas is what kept the Sayians asleep for days or even years at a time.

Vegeta unwillingly opened his other eye and sat up. The seat moved up with hi until he was sitting straight up.

He pressed a blue button and a blue mist shot out. The blue gas was kinda like a shower. It cleaned everything it touched and made the smell go away.

Within a minute the blue mist cleaned everything and was sucked back into the compartment of which it came.

"Ok all set." Vegeta declared, determined. He was excited about this mission. This was a mission that usually older first class sayian males were sent to capture, but this time 2 children and an old 2nd class warrior were sent to destroy it.

"Prepare for Impact! Prepare for Impact!" The voice shrieked. Vegeta gripped onto the side of the seat. The ship never fell this fast before.

Within seconds Vegeta felt the Pod crash into the planet.

"Checking oxygen level in new planet...Checking oxygen level in planet. Oxygen level is fine. You may depart from pod."

Vegeta wasted no time getting out of the pod. As soon as the door opened he leaped out of it and landed lightly on the floor. This planet was much lighter than Planet Vegeta's. Vegeta smiled. This should be an easy victory, especially considering this trip was planned in time with the full moon on this planet.

"Nappa! Raditz! Report!" Vegeta demanded, looking around.

" Yes sir!" Nappa and Raditz replied in union, sprinting over to where Vegeta stood.

"Should we destroy the locals first or investigate?" Nappa questioned, studying this new planet.

Vegeta pondered that for a moment. The whole planet was mostly a lush green forest. There were hardly any clear spots of land to be see for miles.

"Destroy the local's first. This planet does not seem to be worth our time searching." Vegeta decided, untangling his tail from its comfortable position around his waist.

"Yes sir!" Raditz agreed, following Vegeta's lead and unraveled his tail as well.

"Let's see. Where is the closest power level?... Ah! There it is. Let's go meet the local's first. That way they can get a first hand look on who would be responsible for their demise.

Just the idea of others begging for mercy at his feet and their screams of pain made a smirk travel across Vegeta's face. He absolutely loved blood shed and this was just the perfect opportunity to take his anger out.


End file.
